A twist on romance
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: It starts out with a run in with some doubles, and ends with a flashback and false accusation. Very misleading.... but I guess it's ok. Oneshot. No pairings.


**One Piece**

**As an author, I must cater to every fans needs. So for all of you who had read my other Sanji story... I guess you might like this one. Don't get to critical. I don't know so much about Sanji. I think Zeff was the head chef, I'm not sure. But I'll correct my mistakes.** **And I know you're going to be mislead. But there's a twist to this story. Which means you're wrong! None of my stories are related, so don't worry about what I said somewhere else. **

There was a faint clunking sound as Zoro walked across the deck. ''Where is he?'' Zoro asked himself. It had been 45 minutes since Luffy had said he was going into town.

The town was the town of San Quanton. Luffy had ran off excitedly, not even telling Zoro where he was going. ''He's lost, I'll go get him.'' Zoro mumbled as he left the Merry-Go.

It was almost sundown, and the streets were still bustling with people. Zoro tried not to draw attention to himself, both him and Luffy had bounties. As Zoro walked the streets, he became more worried.

Not at the bakery, not at the butcher, not at the candy shop, not at the bar, not at the produce stand, where was he?! A flash of a red vest and straw hat went by.

Zoro broke out into a run. It was Luffy, but he was still far ahead. ''Luffy! Luffy wait!'' he hollered.

Luffy turned around, and saw Zoro running after him. ''Cool! We're playing tag! You're it Zoro!'' he yelled taking off. ''Tag! Where did he get that from?!'' Zoro said to himself, trying to pick up the pace.

Luffy was fast, he sped around stands, carts, and people in the dusky light. Zoro had a hard time maneuvering, his katanas were to heavy, clunking together as he ran. ''Stop Luffy! You're going to bump into someone!'' Zoro hollered.

And that's just what Zoro did. Thud... he was on the ground. ''Hey! Watch it!'' the girl yelled. Zoro stood up. ''Jeeze, I'm sorry.'' he grumbled.

The girl had red hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a red sequined blouse and a denim skirt. (Remind you of someone?) The girl dusted herself off.

''No prob. Your friend went that way.'' she said pointing down the street. Zoro nodded. ''Thanks...er-what's your name?'' he asked. The girl straightened herself out. '' Captain May, of the Ocean-View Crew. '' she said holding out her hand. Zoro smiled

. ''I'm Roronoa Zoro, first mate of The Straw Hats.'' he said shaking May's hand.

Just then some one came bolting from around the corner. Another girl. This one had black hair with gold streaks, gold eyes, and was wearing a black top with a gold stripe and black shimmer pants. ''Hey! May, I'm not playing... get over here.'' she yelled

. May giggled and hid behind Zoro. The girl rushed up to Zoro. ''I believe my captain is taking shelter behind you... she's a real coward.'' the girl said, eyeing May hiding behind the swordsman. May leaned out.

''I am not a coward! You are the co-'' May broke off as the other girl picked her up. ''Come on, enough. Back to the Sea Foam.'' she grunted. May rested her head on the girls' shoulder.

'' June is cozy'' she muttered. The girl, by the name of June, dropped May. ''Ow! Why did you do that!'' May asked. June shrugged. Zoro smiled. ''So I guess you're June. '' he said. June nodded. ''Yes, first mate of the Ocean-View Crew.'' she said quietly.

Leave it up to Luffy to have bad timing. As the rubber boy sped around the island, looking behind him for the swordsman, he went all the way around... knocking into Zoro. ''Ow! What the... Luffy!'' Luffy sat up and stared at May, who was still on the ground.

''Hi! I'm Luffy!'' he said. May smiled, ''I'm May!'' Zoro shook his head. ''Luffy, come on... dartboard probably has dinner ready.'' he said pulling Luffy to his feet. Luffy frowned. ''I guess I'll see you.'' he muttered. In a matter of minutes, Zoro and Luffy were back on the Merry-Go.

Sanji was in the kitchen, dinner was almost ready. Luffy looked out on the bay. On the other side of the bay, there was a pirate ship. ''The Sea- Foam.'' Zoro muttered as he snuck up behind Luffy. Luffy jumped, ''Hey Zoro. Um- you know that ship?'' he asked. Zoro nodded. ''Yeah, the captain mentioned it was hers. That was before you came though.'' he explained.

Sanji swung the door open. ''Dinner!.'' he called.

The crew sat and ate quietly in the kitchen. Zoro was looking out the window, wondering if the first mate on the Sea-Foam had felt a spark..

Like he did. But strictly swords style wise. He saw the katanas hanging from her belt.

But Sanji' s attention was pointed at Luffy. He wasn't eating. ''Oi! Luffy, are you ok? You haven't eaten that much. You're usually up to your fifth serving by now.'' he said.

Luffy broke away from his chain of thoughts and looked up. ''It's nothing Sanji. I was just thinking. I met someone down in town today, I'm wondering ... I was just wondering.'' Luffy said trailing off.

Sanji smiled, this had happened to him many years ago. And now it was Luffy 's turn. ''Looks like some one s' got their first crush.'' Sanji said calmly , taking a seat next to the captain. Luffy looked up, just briefly though.

''So who is it. Zoro?'' Sanji teased. Zoro snapped his head around. ''Shut up, shit for brains.'' he muttered looking out the window. Sanji sneered at Zoro' s come back, then turned to Luffy. ''You know, if you want to talk to me about it, it's ok. I understand.'' he said.

Luffy looked around at the other members. ''Um, how about.. outside. I feel a little pressured.'' Luff said, rushing out of the kitchen. Sanji followed the rubber boy.

Luffy sat by the railing. ''She's really nice. Her names' May.'' he started. Sanji was still smiling. It wasn't long until he had one of those flashbacks you see on Lost.

Flash Back

''Sanji, Sanji. Pay attention.'' Zeff said.

Sanji snapped his head around. ''Sorry chef. I was- sorry. '' he said humbly.

Mr. - rather Zeff was the best cook around, and Sanji was lucky enough to be in his cooking class. The chef stared at Sanji. ''Get this dessert done-ok? And no foolishness. I can't have you drifting into La-la land every time you see someone.'' he snapped.

Sanji nodded and looked down at his chocolate cake. He still needed to garnish it. At this point in his life, Sanji was only 16 years old, and was head over heels for a girl named Sheila. He quickly added whipped cream, raspberry sauce, and chocolate shavings to the dessert.

He placed it on the counter and walked by Sheila.

She was working on a steak. ''Y-you know if you add parsley... it gives it a garden fresh taste.'' he said to her. Sheila turned around. ''Gee, um, thanks Sanji. But I'm alright.''she said sweetly.

Sanji turned around, in his haste to get back to his counter, he slipped on a blob of whipped cream. Slammed his head into the counter, and watched as things went from bad to worse.

The cake, which was teetering on the edge of the counter fell, right onto his head. ''Woah Sanji! That was a wipe-out. You're such an idiot!'' one chef said. Sanji bolted out of the kitchen. It was too much.

End Flash Back.

Luffy was staring into the eyes of Sanji when he snapped out of it.

''Oi! Ooh, sorry Luffy. J-just reminiscing.'' he said shortly. Luffy tilted his head. ''No big words! You are confusing me.'' he protested.

Sanji looked out onto the sun dipped sea. ''Look, just one word of advice. Don't let her get to you unless she really loves you. Try not to end up love-sick, swooning over girls on the re-bound. That's what happened to me. Your first crush is important. Take it slow.'' he said sadly.

Luffy looked over in amazement. ''Sanji... are you crying?'' he asked. Sanji turned away. ''No, I... I just have onion residue on my hands. It makes my eyes water.'' he said, holding back the flood of tears, trying not to show weakness.

Luffy looked over into the kitchen. ''Well, cheer up. That was very moving. Do you think you can give that speech to Zoro?! Cause he is in love too!'' Luffy cried pointing at the swordsman. Zoro looked up. ''Hey wait a minute.'' Sanji sneered. ''Hey Marimo!'' he yelled. He was back.

**Thought this was gonna be about Zoro? Well it wasn't. Ha! In your face! -Luffy grin-**


End file.
